The Show Must Go On
by cherry-s-twin
Summary: After a row with his twin, Kaoru has decided it's time to stop hanging on and let him go. But how will he cope? NOT twincest sorry! T for lots of swearing to come! And maybe some violence. Not sure yet.


A/N – Soo this is new! Aww I didn't slip any Japanese words in…. next time then ;) So, enjoy! It'll be a multiple chapter fic. After I post this I'll write another chappie! I'm sorry if this sounds similar to other stories, after all don't we all get ideas from what we read? And… tbh I got bored of twincest :/ I'm totally for KaoKyou! ;) I might… slip it in… or not. I might save it for another time!

Disclaimer – No I do not own any characters featured in here, nor do I own OHSHC. Boo. However, The show must go on! (Yeah I'm listening to Queen!) Oh, great idea! I don't own the title either ;)

We came into the world like brother and brother;  
>And now let's go hand in hand, not one before another.<br>~William Shakespeare, _The Comedy of Errors-_

Kaoru was lost for words.

Before him, Hikaru stood rigid, eyes glaring and fists shaking. The tension was rolling off him in constant waves, one by one hitting Kaoru. His own twin, his own _twin_, had accused him of being a pitiful jealous!

"H-Hikaru, what do you-""For once, Kaoru, let me be happy! So what if I spend more time with Haruhi now, doesn't mean I don't still want to hang with you! I see you every day! Surely that's enough?" He was beyond angry now, his whole body shaking. "You're the one that wanted us to open up to the world! That's what I'm doing! You let me have Haruhi, right? So don't complain! God, you're like a spoilt flipping child! URGH!"

With that, he spun on his heels and stormed away, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Kaoru, however, could not move. Tears fell from his closed eyes, trailing down his face and dripping to the carpet below. How did this happen? What had he done?

He sat down, and tried to understand the situation. Right. He asked Hikaru what he was doing today, and whether they should go somewhere. Okay, no problem with that. Hikaru had plans to see Haruhi, right? Right. No one had told Kaoru. It wasn't like they were going out or anything, so why couldn't Kaoru go. So he asked if he could go because… right. He missed hanging with his twin. Hikaru had turned attitude pretty quick, claiming how he needs to spend some time alone with Haruhi if he wants her to like him, and it's Kaoru's fault anyway for giving up Haruhi to Hikaru and how jealous and demanding he could be.

He sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut and just _accept_ that life is different now! Standing slowly, he made his way down the stairs. A walk would clear his head.

He'd been gone for over an hour, trudging through the gardens, then the town, then back to the gardens. He admired the roses and sakura, all the while ridding his mind of thoughts that troubled him. He needed to relax before it got too much and he snapped. Everything had been confusing lately. It seemed like, without Hikaru, he was no one. He was left to just wonder about the house aimlessly, searching for anything that caught his attention. In school he was left out of everything, usually ending up in him watching Hikaru and Tamaki fight over Haruhi and how 'you are not good enough for my daughter, you devil twin! How dare you try to steal my only child away from me!'

Sometimes he would sit and talk with Hunny and Mori, and sometimes just watch the world go by through the windows. He was getting bored of it.

Finally deciding it was getting cold in the spring air, he made his way inside, heading up to his room. It was time to apologise to his twin. Stopping at the bedroom door, he paused, and dropped his raised fist. Could he hear voices?

"-ru's just so immature right now. I don't think I can deal with him at the moment. What should I do?" Hikaru's voice filtered through the door.

"Well, maybe you two need a break? Get separate rooms and see if that improves thing." Haruhi's straight-to-the-point voice was quieter than Hikarus, and calmer. "But, I think you're being a bit unfair Hikaru. Try listening to Kaoru, see what he thinks of all this." Kaoru smiled. This was why he couldn't hate Haruhi.

"I've tried! But it's the same thing again and again… He's trying to make me feel bad but I won't! No, he won't win this pity game of his. I know what he's thinking, we are twins after all."

Haruhi sighed loudly.

Stepping back, fresh tears flowed down Kaoru's cheek. A game? He thinks it's a bloody _game?_ That was it. He was fed up of trying to let Hikaru go, and trying to keep him close at the same time. Obviously it was only causing pain to both sides. To make Hikaru happy, he will let him go.

Starting from today, they were simply brothers.

A/N – I'm sorry it's short! I will try to write longer ones! I might not have the second chapter finished today, I'm going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 4 later! So yah, here ya go. Review please, try not to flame me too hard, constructive crit. is nice, so is just a general idea of what you think! It really is a motivator! Also, see any mistakes tell me yeah?

-Much love xx


End file.
